The present invention relates in general to a water-cooling heat dissipation device, and more particularly, to the water-cooling heat dissipation device applied to a heat-generating device such as a central processing unit (CPU).
As the computer is more powerful with high speed CPU, heat dissipation issue is more serious to be concerned as how to keep the CPU at a proper temperature so that the computer can work reliably.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional water-cooling heat dissipation system 100a used for a CPU. As shown, the heat dissipation system 100a includes a heat sink 10a mounted on a CPU 200a, a water pump 20a, a cooler 30a and a water tank 40a. The heat sink 10 has a water outlet 101a and a water inlet 102a. A pipe 103a is connected between the water inlet 102a and a water outlet 201a of the water pump 20a. Another pipe 104a is connected between the water outlet 101a and a water inlet 301a of the cooler 30a. The cooler 30a is composed of multiple fins 303a. A pipe 304a is connected between a water outlet 303a of the cooler 30a and a water inlet 401a of the water tank 40a. Finally, another pipe 402a is connected between a water outlet of the water tank 40a and a water inlet 202a of the water pump 20a. Thus, a circulation of the water-cooling heat dissipation system 100a is built. In application, colder water is fed into the heat sink 10a from the water pump 20a. After heat exchange, the water is heated by CPU 101a into warmer water to flow out of the heat sink 10a. The warmer water which flows into the cooler 30a will be cooled down. Thereby, the colder water then flows back to the water tank 40a to supply the water circulation.
However, this type of water-cooling heat dissipation system 100a includes two many separated components of the heat sink, the water pump, the cooler, the water tank and the pipes. The bulk volume will occupy lots of installation space to impede compact development of the computer.